Only Be Pretending
by Las Chicas Cullen
Summary: Que pasaria si New Directions ganara las nacionales y que pasara con Finnchel cuando Rachel decida no regresar con Finn a Lima veanlo aqui


Only Be Pretending

Hola soy nueva en las historias de Glee pero como me fascina Glee creo que no esta mal alegrales el dia a ustedes y a mi con algo genial

Glee no me pertenece es de Fox y sus creadores Ryan Murphy e cia.

Si Glee fuera mio finnchel desde el principio jajajaa

Face to Face and Heart to Heart

Que cancion tan Hermosa escribiste Finn.

A quien diablos le importa la canción.

Todo lo que quisiste siempre era que estuviéramos juntos y estoy aquí parado diciéndote que te amo y que me dices tu que no estas interesada!

Por Dios Rachel que mas quieres que haga que me arrodille y te pida perdón lo hare si es lo que quieres.

No Finn estoy mas que interesada solo que este es mi sueño New York, cantar y nada ni nadie van a impedir eso.

Lo siento Finn no hay nada que digas o que hagas que me haga cambiar de parecer.

Es mas es bueno que te enteres que no regresare con ustedes a Lima yo ya me quedo aquí, terminare la High School en New York y entrare a Julliard ya tengo mi beca y mis papas ya areglaron todo en Mckinley.

Ya no puedo mas Finn discúlpame.

Pero cuando pensabas decirme esto Rach, cuando ya no te viera en Mckinley o nunca me lo hibas a decir.

Tu me causaste mucho daño Finn y no puedo mas con eso.

Solo ganemos las nacionales y despidámonos como los amigos que somos no lo hagas mas difícil por favor Finn.

Disculpame Rachel por todo lo que te he hecho pero no me dejes yo Te Amo.

Yo también Te Amo Finn pero no puedo con mas sufrimiento.

Y con ustedes de Lime Ohio New Directions.

Face to Face

And Heart to Heart

Finn Pov

Como puede hacerme esto se que no he sido la mejor persona con ella pero no puede dejarme asi como asi la amo con toda mi alma ella es la mujer de mi vida y no la perderé luchare por ti Rachel Barbra Berry aunque sea contra ti misma te daras cuenta que somos el uno para el otro.

Rachel Pov

Tonta mil veces tonta no tenias que haberle dicho nada no tenia que enterarse de nada y ahora ve su cara esta destrosado por lo que le dijiste, pero te dijo que te amaba.

No te puedes retractar ahora tienes que dejarlo ir solo se han causado daño el uno al otro ninguno se merece esto.

Es hora de ver los resultados del ranking.

Asi es Mr. Shue vayamos todos.

Ohhh por Dios estamos en 2do lugar y vocal Adrenaline esta en 10mo.

Ohh Mr. Shue podemos ganar?

Claro que podemos chicos hemos llegado hasta aquí y no ha sido fácil, solo no nos confiemos mucho de acuerdo chicos.

Si Mr. Shue

Vamos New Directions

Y el ganador del campeonato nacional de coros de estados Unidos es:

De Lima Ohio New Directions

Ganamos, ganamos siiiiiii todo es posible chicos.

Finn Pov.

Si ese dia ganamos las nacionales pero el precio fue muy alto perdi al amor de mi vida y Kurt y Mercedes a su mejor amiga y los demás perdieron a su capitana y amiga del Glee Club.

Todos quedaron devastados cuando Rachel y Mr. Shue les dieron la noticia de que Rach no regresaría con nosotros a Lima.

Lloramos y le suplicamos yo mas que nadie que no nos dejara que se quedara con nosotros conmigo pero no nos quedo de otra que aceptar su decisión aunque me matara por dentro la tuve que dejar ir pero no para siempre eso era mas que seguro asi tuviera que venir a estudiar aquí también lo haría por que la amo y haría todo por ella, ahora que lo he comprendido no se deshará de mi tan fácilmente.

Nos hiremos mañana y ella ira a despedirnos será una despedida muy dolorosa pero no eterna.

Rachel Pov

Ganamos las nacionales pero les tuve que decir a todos los del Glee Club que me quedaba en New York y todo lo demás lloramos y me pidieron que no me fuera pero yo no quería seguir sufriendo y tuvieron que comprender que era lo mejor para mi.

Mañana los ire a dejar y será muy dolorosa la despedida

Finn Pov

Hoy todo nos levantamos de mal humor yo mas que nadie y es que no quiero dejarla pero tengo que comprender que es por su bien y que estaremos separados poco tiempo por que regresare por ella esta vez no la perderé tan fácil y será para siempre

Holaaa ojala les guste y ustedes me dicen si la continuo o no

XOXO

Atte: Adita Hudson Berry


End file.
